Thrown Together
by RaeSoul
Summary: Adopted from OwlheadAthena! Dani seriously hated life sometimes. It was like a roller coaster, filled with ups and downs. But when she and the Teen Titans are thrown together on this whirl-wind adventure, Dani slowly realizes life DOESN'T hate her.
1. The Fights

**I adopted this story from OwlheadAthena. She discontinued the story and She gave me the 'go head' to continue it for her. This first chapter was done by her! I do not own this Chapter.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 1- The Fights**

"WHAT. WERE. YOU. THINKING?" Danny Fenton-Phantom, savior of Amity Park/the Ghost Zone/the world, yelled at his 'cousin' Danielle Fenton-Phantom.

Both Phantom's were in human form, which wasn't a problem since Danny had revealed himself to the world following the events of the Disasteroid. Afterward, Danny had taken his parents aside and explained how Danielle (or 'Dani') was actually his clone. His parents had immediately adopted her after finding out she was technically a Fenton, and once they learned her situation(*cough*homeless*cough*)

So, the two Danny's had become brother and sister by the time the one year anniversary of the Disasteroid incident rolled around. This meant that Danny was now 16, and Dani was 13.

Before we go back to the heated argument the two were having, let me the author explain what had happened in the last half hour:

Some new, unnamed ghost-hunter had attacked Danny while the famous halfa was patrolling his hometown over Amity Park with Dani by his side. Caught by surprised, Danny was brought down-quite painfully-in the middle of Amity Park Park. (Dani snickered as they had entered the park)

-Flashback-

'Dani!' Danny had shouted. 'Get out of here! I got this!'

With that, Danny turned to face his new opponent and began to dodge and shoot blasts of powers.

Dani opened her mouth to retort, then closed it quickly, coming up with a plan. Hiding in the tree branches of some random tree nearby, Dani watched her brother get hit more and more until one final blast to the chest sent Danny to the ground, creating a small crater.

Danny didn't get up.

A few feet away from the fallen hero, the unknown ghost hunter raised his or her gun and started up a high powered blast.

"NO!" Dani scream and flew forward, using her body as a shield for her brother.

The purple blast hit her square in the stomach where her costume separated, and Dani fell to her knees gasping from the pain. The smell of burning flesh told her that she was burned where she was hit. Dani couldn't tell how hurt she was, but she could hear ectoplasm falling to the ground telling her she was bleeding.

"D-Danny." She croaked, all the pain evident in her voice.

Danny began to stir, he too smelling what she was smelling. "Danielle? What's going…" Danny's mind clicked the pieces together when he saw his little sister on the ground in a ball cradling her stomach. "NO!"

Danny rolled his sister onto her back and gasped at what he saw.

Let's just say that roadkill looked better then where the blast had hit Dani.

Danny glanced up furiously to where the ghost-hunter had stood, but there was only empty space where the monster had been.

"D-Danny, I'm okay. Really, bro, I'm fine." Dani assured her older brother and managed to get to her feet.

"Wait, we have to bandage you at least." Danny argued, and pulled a roll of gauze from who-knows-where. "It'll at least help until we get to the hospital…"

There was a pause. Then Danny exploded.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

-Flashback-

"uh, how about something along the lines of 'don't let Danny die!" Dani retorted.

Danny gripped his hair and pulled it a little. "I would've been FINE, Danielle!"

"No, you weren't! If I'm correct, you were UNCONSCIOUS before that last shot! And I told you to call me Dani! With an I!"

"Well, you didn't have to use your body! You could've used an ecto-shield!"

Dani realized Danny was right in that fact, but her pride wouldn't let her accept it. "You know, when someone saves your life, I thought you would at least THANK them!"

"I was saving Amity Park for almost a year before you came along, and they never thanked me! If all you care about is recognition and fame, then you don't know what it truly means to be a hero!"

His sister blinked, eyes filled with hurt. "What does that mean?"

Danny huffed angrily. "Do I have to spell it out for you? YOU. ARE. NOT. A. HERO!"

"ARGH! YOU'RE AN AGGRAVATING JERK, DANNY! FINE! BE THAT WAY! I DON'T WANT TO SPEND ANOTHER MINUTE WITH ANYBODY WHO HAS AN EGO THE SIZE OF VLAD'S! SO YOU," Dani poked her brother hard in the chest. "CAN GO TO HADES FOR ALL I CARE!"

With that, Dani turned away and took off into the forest.

It took Danny a moment to register that she wasn't heading home, but by the time he followed her it was too late. Dani was gone.

And it was all Danny's fault.

-Somewhere in the skies of Jump City-

Dani's last couple of days had sucked.

REALLY sucked.

After dramatically leaving her brother (old habits die hard), Dani had flown to their house to grab weapons like the thermos, food, and a first-aid kit. After that, she had left Amity Park and headed towards the West Coast. Along the way she had run into some old 'friends'.

Speaking of friends, she was currently in the middle of a playdate with one.

"Get back here, Whelpette!" Skulker shouted, currently in jet-pack mode, flying after Dani.

"Why on earth would I 'get back here'?" Was Dani's witty retort as she swerved to avoid another ecto-net.

Besides the fact she was being hunted by Skulker-again-, Dani had no idea where she was. It's hard to pay attention to city signs when your dodging for your life.

"What is up with you, dude! Your almost up to 'Fruitloop' status!" Dani yelled as she went intangible to go through a building.

"Silence, ghost-child!" Skulker roared. "I will have your pelt on my wall!"

"Yep, he's a fruitloop." Dani muttered.

At that moment, the wind managed to blow one of Skulker's stray nets backwards, ensnaring her. It blocked her flight powers, which meant Dani was… falling.

"Oh sh-" Dani said before she dropped out of the sky and plummeted towards the ground. In a moment, she landed on a table in a partially pizza parlor, hard. Fortunately, Dani had turned intangible to go through the glass ceiling, but turned tangible when she hit the table.

Dani opened one eye and looked down at her stomach wound to make sure it wasn't bleeding again.

Imagine her surprise when the saw the umbrella sticking out her middle. Apparently, when she'd turned tangible, an umbrella that was in the middle of the table had been in the middle of her previously intangible stomach.

Dani stared at it for a couple seconds, before she started speaking. "OH MY FLIPPIN' GOD! THERE'S A FREAKING UMBRELLA IN MY STOMACH! I'M GONNA DIE!" She screamed, before she remembered something. "Oh wait, I'm a ghost. Stupid!" Dani smacked herself upside the head before phasing through the table and ground, then coming up through the ground, leaving the ecto-net behind.

"Uh… sorry about that." Was she blushing? Yes, Dani Phantom, little sister of one of the greatest superheroes in the history of FOREVER was blushing because she had panicked. It's the little stuff that matters.

"I-It's okay?" One of the guys at the table she crashed on managed, totally weirded out.

"Really? Great! Anyway, I gotta go before this dude that's trying to kill me finds me and all that stuff." Dani said, before going through the ceiling intangible.

What Dani didn't realize was that she had landed on the table of THE Teen Titans, heroes of Jump City. And they sure as heck wasn't going to let some girl younger then them be hunted by some hunter dude.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, pulling out his bo-stick.

**~ Okay this next chapter and so on will be mine, I am picking up from where she left off!~**Bottom of Form 1


	2. Titans

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans~**

**Chapter 2~ Titans **

**Dani's POV**

I flew up threw the roof and hovered there for a moment trying to find out where Skulker was. I turned around when I heard a rocket being launched.

"GAA!" I yelped and dived down, dodging the rocket. I watched it zip by me and explode like fireworks in the sky.

"You need to work on you stealth Skulker! Or at silent rockets if you want to catch me!" I smirked at him before phasing into a nose dive into the ground. I came down into the sewers and landed on the ground. I looked around, then I flew through the sewer. I heard Skulker blasting rockets behind me. I stopped and turned invisible, pressing myself against the wall. I watched Skulker zip past me thinking he was chasing me. I held back a chuckle and phased back up through the ceiling onto the streets above.

I turned to see the group of teens, who's table I had crashed into before, getting ready to jump into the sewers too. I flew up behind them and laughed. "It stinks down there just to let you all know." I said to them, making them jump in shock.

The boy in a mask and multi colored spandix outfit spoke first. "Who are you and why is that guy hunting you?"

"Who Skulker? He's been hunting me and my brother for a while now. My bother for 2 years, me for 1. He calls himself the 'Ghost Zones greatest hunter!'" I raised me hands in like a weak attempt as jazz-hands when I said that. "But he's not. Cant even catch 2 halfa's" I chuckled landing on the ground, and held out my hand to them with a grin. "Name's Dani Phantom, Dani with and 'i'."

The girl with Red hair and a purple two peice outfit flew up to me quickly and grabbed my hand in hers, shaking it violently. "Oh hello Dani Phantom! I am Starfire! I fell bad for you being hunted by that strange being made out of metal!" She let go of my hand and I shook it out trying to get some feeling back into it.

"Dang girl! You got some grip there." I said smiling.

I saw a half robot dude looking at me with shock. "Danny Phantom? Isn't he the guy who saved the world from that Asteroid?"

"Yup! Thats my brother!" I said smiling. Then it faded when I remembered what he said to me. I narrowed my eyes. "But he became jerk., so I left and I'm traveling on my own now."

"How old are you?" ask the guy in the traffic light outfit.

"You want my real age or what I am suppose to be?"

They all just stared at me confused.

I chuckled softly. "I'm 13 years old." I said. Though I'm really only a year and a half. But I didn't tell them that.

The Traffic-light dude nodded. "Well I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Robin."

The girl dressed in a black cloak spoke. "Raven." She said in a monotone.

A green skinned person came up to me and grinned. "Beast Boy."

The robot smiled at me crossing his arms. "Cyborg. and you already know the girl with the death grip." He said motioning to Starfire.

"We're the Teen Titans." Robin said smiling.

"Cool! I-" I was cut off when a rocket slammed into the ground a foot away from me, exploding. "GAAA!" I yelled being thrown to the side by the force of the explosion skidding across the asphalt .

"Thought you could lose me, did you Whelpette?" Skulker said flying over to us.

"Raven, Check on Dani!" I heard Robin say. "Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire, let go!"

I sat up and placed a hand on my head. "Ow." I said and looked up to see Raven hovering over me.

"You okay?"

I quickly got up and flew up beside her. "Yup. I'v been through worse." I turned and look at the Titans attempts to land a hit on Skulker. "Where's a Thermos when you need one?" I mutter.

"Huh?" Asked Raven looking at me.

"Nothing. Lets go kick some butt!" I said then flew at skulker at my fastest speed, 110 Mph and punched him right in the face, sending him flying into the side of a building. "Eat that metal head!" I said. Blame my clone for the bad quips.

"Silence Ghost Child! I will have your pelt on my wall!"

"Ewww." I heard the Titans all say.

"When are you going to realize that's not going to happen?" I said exasperated. "Really. How long have you been hunting me now? You will never catch me." I smirked at him. Then I blasted him as hard as I could with my strongest Ecto-ray.

"GAAAaaaaa..." You could hear him flying of into the distance with the force of my blast. I placed my hand like a vizor over my eyes and watched.

"Going, going, going, and GONE! HOME RUN!" I yelled punching my fist in the air. "Heck yeah!" I laughed and turned to the Titans who were staring at me shocked.

"What?" I blinked at them confused.

"Dang, girl's got power." Cyborg muttered. "I didn't even get to blast him." he said miserably.

I flew up next to him and grinned patting his shoulder. "Maybe next time. I know for a fact he will still be hunting me. Dude doesn't know when to quite."

Cyborg nodded and smiled with a big grin. "Now. Who's up for video games back at the Tower?"

"ME!" I quickly raised my hand in the air along with Beast Boy.

"You are going down!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Not if I get you first Green Bean." Cyborg smirked back.

I laughed and smiled. "Well will find out when we get there that you both wrong!" I teased then floated up a few feet higher. "Now. How do we get to the tower?"

Cyborg smiled and pointed to a blue car, the same color as his metal parts. "We can drive, or you can Fly."

"Mmmm. I'll fly over your car, 'cause I still wanna see the sites." I said.

Cyborg nodded and walked to his car with Robin. "Alright we'll meet up back at the Tower. And incase you loose us, the Tower is the big 'T' in the arbor." With that he climbed in his car and drove off. I trailed behind the car with Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy, who had morphed into a hawk, flew through the air heading toward the tower.

**~ There is chapter 2 for ya. I hope it was good. It was a bit quick but it works. Since I am working on other stories along with this one, I might take me a while to update. But I will try to update weekly for all my fans out there ^^ TA!~**


	3. New Home and Family

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 3 ~****New Home and Family**

**Dani's POV**

I laughed when both Cyborg and Beast Boy moaned in defeat.

"Aww man. I can't believe I got beaten by a 13 year old girl." Cyborg said dropping his head onto the table as the TV screen flashed 'You Lose!' on their sides of the screen.

"Dude! That's so wrong!" Beast Boy said throwing is hands up in the air. "That girl is better then we are! I can't believe we LOST!" Then Beast boy fell backwards onto the floor with his mouth open and tung sticking out so it look liked he fainted.

I held my sided and laughed from their reaction. "Guys! My DNA come's from a Teenage BOY! Of corse I'm going to be good at Video Games!" I quickly covered my mouth at my slip.

Robin raised an eyebrow and stared at me. "What do you mean by that. Your making it sound like he's your Dad or something."

I looked over at Robin sheepishly. "Umm...in a way he is but not really. Umm...To be honest," I looked at the floor sadly. "He's not my brother...we weren't born to the same parents...I wasn't even born like everyone else..." I said softly.

I could feel everyones eyes on me with curiosity. Raven spoke up. "What do you mean by that?"

I shifted my food across the floor in small circles. "Well...do you remember Vlad Master also known as Vlad Plasmius?" I asked looking up at them.

They all nodded. Robin spoke this time. "He was that guy who tried to become ruler of the world when the astroid was going to destroy the earth. He was half ghost wasn't he?"

I nodded. "When Danny, my brother, refused to become his son and evil apprentice. He turned to trying to clone him. I was one of those results...I'm Danny Phantom's clone." I said looking up at them.

They all blink at me in surprise.

Robin looked even more confused. "Then..why are you a girl? If you got you DNA from a boy, wouldn't you be a boy too?"

I shrugged. "We, meaning me, Danny and his family, Thinks that when Vlad tried to clone him one of the chromosomes in his DNA got switched or something. Thats the only thing we could come up with." I explained.

"That makes sense." He said nodding.

"Dang." Said Cyborg. "This girl is full of surprises." He broke into a grin. "Cool."

I smiled. "Umm, Thanks?" I said softly.

Cyborg and Beast Boy smirked. "There is finally another Tom-boy in this place. Raven's Bitter and dosen't know how to take a joke,"

I saw Ravens eye twitch at that, proving his point.

"Robin doesn't even know the word fun,"

"Hey!" Robin complained.

Continuing like he didn't even hear him he said, "Starfire, isn't quite familiar with earth costumes,"

Starfire just blinked in confusion and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"And Green Bean here,-" points to Beast Boy. "Can get annoying sometimes." He teased.

"Hey! Thats mean!" Beast Boy whined glaring at Cyborg.

I laughed at all of them and covered my mouth trying to hide it but it failed. _Wow..these people are like one big family_. I thought smiling and giggling softly. The only family I had was Danny for a really long time. And then I got adopted into the Fenton family. But that was a family of enthusiastic Ghost Hunters. These were just normal human teenage heros. _Well...somewhat normal._ I thought.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or ashamed." I teased with a grin.

They all laughed, minus Raven who just smiled faintly.

"So...where am I going to sleep for the night?" I asked looking at all of them.

Robin smiled. "I'll have Cyborg show you to our guest room."

"Sweet." I said then let the transformation rings appear around my waist and turn me into Dani Fenton. My pure white hair turned jet black, my neon green eyes turned ice blue and my two piece jump suit turned into my street cloths, that was a blue hoodie jacket, red shorts, blue and white shoes and a red beanie on my head. I blinked when they stared at me shocked. "Opps...guess I shoulda told you all that I'm half ghost too, huh?" I said sheepishly and rubbed the top of my head in embarrassment.

"Yeah...that would have been good." Replied Cyborg, but then he grinned. "But its cool. We should have realized when you told us that you were Danny Phantoms clone, that you were also half ghost like him too."

I nodded and walked over to the door. "Cool. Now about that room?" I asked grinning.

Cyborg nodded and he walked past me. I followed him till he stopped by a door a few moments later. The door slide open and I stepped inside to see the room. I looked around and smiled. "This room is huge compared to my old one." I said excitedly. I turned around and grinned at Cyborg. "Thanks."

Cyborg shrugged and smiled. "No problem, Dani. Besides, most rooms in this tower are about this size anyways. Well later, you know where the living room is if you need anything, okay?"

I nodded and watched him walked away and the door slid shut. I sighed tiredly before walking over to the bed and plopped down on it with a smile. I closed my eyes and a few minutes later I was in deep dreamless sleep.

**~ Short chapter but oh well. ^^ I still thought it was good. And i'm sorry if it seemed rushed. I am writing like 4 other storied right now along with this one. One of the stories I haven't even posted yet. I'm trying to get a few more chapters typed up before I do that. That and I'm also trying** **to find a good name for it XD I suck with names. lol. Oh well. Anywho, see you next time kitties! TATA!**

**Rej aka TigerWolf1103~**


	4. The Box Ghost and the Message

**~I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans~**

**Chapter 4 - The Box Ghost and a Message**

**Dani's POV**

I woke up to s shiver traveling up my spine and a cold blue mist leaking out of my mouth. "Aww, Com'on!" I moaned and sat up going ghost at the same time. I looked over at the clock next to my bed and groaned. "Who the hell wakes up at 5:14 in the morning!" And with that I rose into the air I jump a few extra feet when red lights and sirens started blaring through the tower. I turns and phased into a nose dive into the floor heading to the living room to meet up with the Titans. I arrived at the same time all the other Titans did.

I watched at Robin approached the TV and hit a button. A map appeared and a red blinking dot showed up at he wear houses by the peer. "Titans, Lets go!" Robin said and we all turned to leave the Tower. We flew toward the wear houses as quick as we could.

"Any idea on who it is?" Cyborg asked, being carried by a pterodactyl Beast Boy.

"A Ghost." I said, answering him before Robin could. They all looked at me surprised.

"Why do you think that?" Robin asked. "It could be anyone?"

"My ghost sense went off just a few seconds before the Alarms did." I said with a tired smile.

"Ghost sense? How does that work." Cyborg asked his eyes wide with awe.

"Simple. When a ghost is nearby, it gets colder. So when a ghost comes near me, my breath comes out of my mouth in a blue mist." I explained while flying next to them.

"Cool." Cyborg said with a grin.

Robin just nodded with a smile. "That could come in handy. That way we could start coming more prepared to a fight."

I smiled and slowed down as we came up the the peers. My ghost sense went off again.

"That it?" ask Robin

I nodded. "Yup. That what my ghost sense looks like." I turned and dove down and landed on the ground quietly, followed by the other Titans.

"I think we should split up. It will be easier to find the ghost that way." Robin said turned to face everyone.

We all nodded and took off into different direction. I was flying around looking for whoever ghost it was inside of a wear house. I froze when my Ghost Sense went off again.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOOXX GHOST!" Said an all too familiar voice from behind.

I turned around and face palmed. "Your telling me I got up at 5:14, IN THE MORNING, to fight YOU!" I glared and crossed my arms. "Mind telling me why your out here, away from Amity Park? Shouldn't you be bothering my Brother?" I asked him with irritation. Hey what can I say? I'm not a morning person.

"I HAVE COME TO DELIEVER A MESSAGE TO DANIELLE FENTON AKA DANIELLE PHANTOM!" The Box Ghost said with a pathetic attempt at trying to sound menacing.

"It's Dani, with and 'i'" I said. "Then again you should know that with how many times me and Danny have thrown you into the Ghost Zone." I said placing my hands on my hip. "Now, What's the message and who is it from."

The Box Ghost lowered his voice for a Dramatic effect. "The message is from some people called Slade and Plasmius...they have given me letter to pass over to you." He said reaching into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and held it out to me.

"The Fruit-loop? I thought he was still in space." I said as I reached out and grabbed the piece of paper. "And I have no idea who Slade is..." I said with confusion.

"I Just did what I as told to be kept from being destroyed. Now... BEWARE!" And with that he left quickly. I raised and eyebrow at his quick flight. I looked back down at the letter in my hand. I was about to open it when I heard the Titans approaching behind me. I gasped and quickly stuck the letter into my pocket before turning around the face the Titans.

"No luck in find the Ghost." Robin said.

"Same." Said everyone else.

"What about you Dani?" Starfire asked. "Have you any of the luck in finding the Ghost."

I hesitated for a second wondering if I should tell them about he Box Ghost and the letter. I quickly decided not to. "Nope. He must have left already." I said with a forced smile.

They bought it. "Alright...And I don't see anything missing so it must not have taken anything." Robin said crossing his arms.

"I-it could have just be passing through. You know, kind of like what I was doing before meeting you guys." I quickly said, making up an excuse.

"True..." Said Cyborg. "I makes sense. It probably tripped the Alarm while trying to rest in one of the wear housed." He said turning to Robin.

"Good...Can we go home now." Raven said in a monotone, looking calm. "I would like to get a few more hours of sleep."

We all nodded and quickly took off back into the sky heading back towards the Tower.I heard them exchanging a few words, but I remained silent throughout the trip, my mind still on the envelope in my pocket. When we arrived we all went back to our rooms. I phased into my and changed back into Fenton. I pulled out the letter and looked at it. Should I open it now or later, after I get some more sleep. After thinking for a second I decided to open it later. I'm still tired and I want a clear mind to read what the seriously crazed up fruit-loop wanted.

I placed the letter on the bedside table then I climbed under the covers and closed my eyes. I snuggled deeper into the pillow and warm covers. I feel asleep a few moments later.

**~ I know, I know! You all want to know what the letter says don't you. Well You will find out in the next chapter. HAHA! I'm evil aren't I? ^^. Well Just to let all my readers know, I'm going to start updating once a Week seeing as how I'm working on 4 stories. Be sure to read them if your not! And if you are, Good job ^^. **

**If you not here are my stories.**

**D Phantom of Jump City**- _**Danny Phantom and Teen Titans crossover**_**, ****Unplanned Trip to the Ghost Zone**** (Complete), ****Guardain Character Named Phantom**- _**Shugo Chara and Danny Phantom crossover**_**, and my newest one**** Bittersweet****.**

**Rej aka TigerWolf1103 ~**


	5. The Plot

**~I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans~**

**Chapter 5 ~ The Plot**

**Dani's POV**

I woke up later in the morning and stretched in my bed with a big sigh of contentment. I rolled over and looked at the bedside clock to see that it was now 10am. I also saw a piece of paper sitting next to the clock. I blinked in confusion, till I remember that the Box Ghost gave it to me.

I reached over and grabbed it as I jumped out of bed and stood in the middle of the room. I remember Boxy said the it was from Vlad and someone named Slade. I quickly ripped it open an pulled out the letter from the torn envelope.

I unfolded the paper and quickly read it over.

_Dear,_ _Danielle Phantom_

I narrowed my eyes at the opening. That was obviously Vlad talking there.

_It as come to our attention, that you had a fight with you brother(clone) Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom. We had captured you brother with an ectorainum net and we now hold him here with us as 'guest' you could say. But I personally wouldn't want to be in his position if I were him. _

_It has also come to our attention that you are now living with the Teen Titans, Jump City's teen superhero's. And I have come across a particular man by the name of Slade. I came back down from earth about a month ago, trying to find a way that I could get my old life back, but seeing as how that is not going to be happening while both you and your brother are alive, I have decided to make a bargain with you._

_I want you to kill the Titans, well Slade does, and I will give you back your brother, in what condition is no concern of mine. We will meet you at the docks at 12am sharp, with your answer. And no, Daniel will NOT be with us. I cant risk you making and 'rescue and escape' now can I dear 'daughter'?_

_But remember. Your action for killing the Titans will reflect on both you AND your brother. Your Choices are simple._

_Save your bother and kill the Titans but be marked as a murderer._

_Or save the Titans and Risk your brothers life._

_Choice wisely,_

_Vlad Plasmius_

_and_

_Slade_

I growled out loud and in an instand the letter was now a pile of burnt ashes at my feet. I glared at the pile and felt a driving need to beat the snot out of Vlad and this 'Slade' person.

How dare he! Of course this train of action is SO much like something Vlad would do. Give me an impossible choice.

But little did Vlad know That I have my OWN plan.

"Ah 'daddy'," I said mockly with a evil smirk on my face. "Never underestimate a Phantom."

With that I transformed into my ghost half and phased through the floor.

**~Well this was a short chapter. HAHA. And it must agree with Danielle. Never underestimate a Phantom, either boy or girl. Haha, They will always find a way through something, no matter how difficult.~**


End file.
